A management apparatus which manages a plurality of terminal devices broadcasts permission information at a predetermined cycle, and a terminal device which receives the permission information makes a transition to a usage permitted state and maintains the usage permitted state, so that a security of an information processing system is secured. A monitor device for monitoring power consumption monitors power consumption of electric equipment, which is measured by a smart outlet. When the power consumption is equal to or smaller than a predetermined amount, a part of the function of the monitor device transitions to a power-saving state, so that the power consumption of the entire system may be reduced.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-204056 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-148967.